How It Should Have Ended
by Saffronica612
Summary: A drabble series, by yours truly, on humorous ways that the Storm Hawks episodes should have ended. 100 words each. Enjoy!
1. Cyclonia Rising

Author's Note: I've never really done a drabble series before, but I thought this would be fun, and funny. I am a dedicated supporter of Cyclonia, so these are how, in my opinion, the episodes should have ended, with a lot of humor thrown in. They'll all be 100 words exactly. Enjoy!

This one is Cyclonia Rising (the final episode of Season 2). By the way, it will jump from episode to episode, not in any particular order. This is dedicated to smileyfacer, for sort of in a backhanded way giving me the idea. I am evil, mwahahahahaha!

I own nothing. If I did, it would look like this:

* * *

Piper felt herself slipping. "I'm sorry, Aerrow," she whispered. There was fear in her golden eyes. 'Save me,' they seemed to plead.

_NeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwSPLAT!_

"NOOOO! Piper!"

_Boom! NeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwSPLAT!_

"No fair, Dark Ace! I wanted to shoot him!"

"Shut up, you arrogant witch."

_Boom!_

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Um, nothing, I just felt like shooting you. Thanks for the compliment, too. Now I rule the world!"

*one week later*

"This is boring. Come on, Dark Ace, let's go conquer the Far Side or something."

And so Atmos was finally free of Cyclonia, for forever. Everyone lived happily ever after. The end!

* * *

That was fun! ;-)

If anyone has a request for an episode they'd like to see next, press that review button and tell me! Even if not, still tell me your thoughts!

AKA review before I go super evil on you!


	2. Best Friends

Author's Note: By request, and dedicated to, my lone reviewer, 21. As usual, I own nothing!

* * *

"I came to ask you to join me."

Piper's eyes widened, shocked into silence. Whatever she expected, it wasn't this.

Finally, she regained her voice. "Would I have to wear that nasty uniform?"

This time, Cyclonis was taken by surprise. "No, I suppose not. I don't force Ravess to wear the uniform, and why should you be any different?"

The two girls shook hands.

Then, "I want a pay raise."

"No way."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Any more arguing and you're fired!"

"Then I quit!"

"Let's just go back to trying to kill each other, forget this ever happened, shall we?"

* * *

Reviews are welcome. Requests are welcome. Flames are welcome. Everything is welcome. If I type welcome one more time, I'm going to go crazy. Thanks for reading, and don't you dare say 'You're Welcome.'


	3. Race

Author's Note: This drabble comes from the very beginning of Episode 1, when Aerrow dives into the Wastelands to beat Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks to the tree.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Aerrow sped forward, grinning brazenly. He would beat the rest of the Storm Hawks to the Great Tree, as always. He never lost, never. Besides, the Wastelands were quite exciting.

"ROOAAAR!" A huge lava-beast shot up, snapping its jaws hungrily. Aerrow pulled his skimmer to the side, dodging nearly into the mouth of another lava serpent.

_Snap…CruchCruchCruch._

"You see, buddy? Nothing to worry about."

Silence.

"Buddy?"

Aerrow looked at the sidecar, or rather, the space where the sidecar used to be.

"Damm, this is the third pet I've been through in two weeks. Piper is going to _kill_ me!"

* * *

No Radarr-creatures were harmed in the making of this episode. ;-)


	4. Five Days

Author's Note: This is an alternate ending to Five Days, as requested by 21. As always, I own nothing.

Okay, I admit to cheating, this one went over a bit, 125 words instead of 100. Sorry, but I couldn't resist.

This takes place during the part in the episode when Cyclonis has just taken the crystal, and is about to kill Aerrow, when Aerrow reveals he was healed three minutes ago due to the clock being slow. He starts off by saying, "I know something you don't," which is where we will begin.

* * *

"I know something you don't."

"What? That Dark Ace is dating Starling? Because he totally came clean with me last week."

"What the hell!?! Dark Ace and Starling?"

"What, haven't heard the gossip? Half of it's for spying purposes, but I think they're both enjoying it. It's funny to see Ace pretending to sneak out, but do go on, what do you know that I don't?"

"Oh, um, I forgot."

"Well, then, if you don't mind, I'll just take this crystal and go."

"Hey, wait, aren't you going to kill me or something?"

"Nah, the creators will only think of some lame plot twist like you being healed ten minutes early if I try. Better for me to leave now, with my dignity still intact."

* * *

And you know that was how it should have ended!

Review, please. Also, feel free to tell me what episode you want to see next. I want requests if you want updates!


End file.
